


Не герой

by faikit



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Wingfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: Он просто очень устал





	

Он просто очень устал, почти до изнеможения. Когда в голове остается лишь звенящая космическая пустота, рождающая порой дерзкие идеи – если успеешь выхватить, поймать за хвост, как огненную комету.  
В тот день не получалось. Усталость тяжело ложилась на плечи, а между лопаток разгорался знакомый зуд. Отвлекал и тревожил. Стоило бросить все и пойти выспаться. Быть может, проглотить пару таблеток от головной боли, зашлифовать снотворным – и просто выспаться, хоть раз за последнюю неделю как следует.  
Однако сдаться на полпути Тони не мог, само собой. А пока обжигал руки, безуспешно пытаясь поймать комету, пришел Стив.  
Тони вздрогнул от тихого щелчка двери, потому что появился он очень, очень не вовремя.  
Все прежние разы, когда становилось слишком рискованно, Тони удавалось в последний момент сбежать, улететь, запереться в мастерской. Когда был ранен, или болен, или вымотался, он просто старался не попадаться никому на глаза. Особенно Стиву. Как раз с ним было сложнее всего, потому что в такие моменты тот обладал проницательностью почти нечеловеческой и с точностью определял момент, когда Тони собирается ретироваться. Но силой удерживать никогда не пытался – и на том спасибо. С остальными придирками можно было разобраться позже. Главное – переждать момент, пока отступит слабость и утихнет зуд. А если становилось совсем тяжело, то можно и отпустить. Изредка, когда абсолютно точно никто не увидит.  
Но в тот день он и правда очень устал, а потому потерял бдительность и забыл перевести мастерскую в режим цитадели.  
От того, что дернулся при виде Стива, лишь сильнее заскребло между лопатками. Прошибло холодным потом. Тони загнанно огляделся, как можно незаметнее. А если просто попробовать пройти мимо как ни в чем не бывало?  
Стив уже наморщил лоб в своей обычной манере и явно приготовился спросить, как долго он, Тони, не спал и когда это закончится. Потом что-то вроде – вдруг прямо сейчас миссия, а Железный Человек не в форме? О чем ты думаешь, Тони, ведь команда рассчитывает на тебя? И, быть может, напоследок, добьет контрольным: «Я рассчитываю на тебя».  
Стив спросил бы, а он напустился бы в ответ привычным: «Я на команду тут и впахиваю», а еще чем-нибудь про контрол-фриков. Основательно поцапались бы, а дальше как получится. Кто-то из них развернется и уйдет, или их сорвет. На чистом адреналине Стива, возможно, первым. Тони почти представил его губы на своей шее, но нет.  
Он слишком устал, а Стив...  
– Тони, ты в порядке? – спросил и потянулся к нему.  
– Конечно, – фыркнул Тони, попятившись. – Как раз спать иду. Ты что хотел?  
– Я? Да ничего уже. Ты точно...  
– Да-да, Кэп, я в полном порядке. Жив, здоров, бодр, – зачастил Тони, осознавая, что играет с огнем. С тем самым, что все сильнее жег спину. Потому, наверное, Тони и оступился. Пытаясь обойти Стива, поторопился, не рассчитал, зацепил ногой то ли ножку стола, то ли Дубину – и полетел носом в пол. Стив подхватил конечно, резким рывком дернул за руку, так, что плечо окатило болью. Тони уже понимал, что это станет последней каплей, но спасаться бегством было поздно.  
– Стив, уйди, пожалуйста. Сейчас же, – процедил он сквозь зубы, выдернул руку и крепко зажмурился, стараясь усилием воли сдержать неизбежное.  
Но когда это Стив Роджерс слушался? По всем вопросам у него было собственное мнение, и сейчас оно диктовало необходимость настойчиво выпытывать у Тони, что не так, предлагать помощь и пытаться снова поймать за руку.  
Тони отошел еще на шаг, глубоко вздохнул и сдался. Сопротивляться дальше было сродни попытке остановить цунами – бессмысленно и опасно.  
Спину обожгло короткой резкой болью, заставившей сложиться пополам. Сквозь звон в ушах Тони слышал треск рвущейся ткани и неразборчивые слова Стива. Потом удивленный возглас.  
Он уже понимал – теперь все изменится навсегда. Как раньше, просто, пусть и с оговорками, уже не выйдет. Не сомневался, что Стив будет держать язык за зубами, но главное не это. Главное – каким взглядом теперь он станет смотреть на Тони. Чего захочет от него. Потребует. Чего будет ждать, даже если не скажет вслух.  
Еще один глубокий вздох – и теперь уже открыть глаза.  
Тони расправил крылья, задев все, что только можно – с громким металлическим лязгом со столов полетела всякая мелочевка. Маловато места для размаха, как всегда. Но да плевать. На все плевать. И на Стива тоже. Несчастный случай. Никто не виноват, что так вышло.  
Даже Стив со своим черным поясом по невозмутимости в кризисных ситуациях поменялся в лице. Столько всего в его глазах отобразилось, что остро захотелось отвернуться, чтобы хотя бы не видеть. Пусть знать – теперь наверняка, – но не видеть.  
Как обычно почувствовав прилив сил, когда это случалось – потому и случалось, – Тони расправил плечи, сложил крылья за спиной, посмотрел Стиву в глаза.  
– Да. Крылья.  
Начинай.  
– Но... как? – выдохнул Стив и неверяще мотнул головой, будто у Тони не крылья, а рога выросли. – Ты? Защитник?  
– Сам в шоке, – развел он руками и криво ухмыльнулся. – Легенды врут, да?  
– Нет. Они не врут, – отрезал Стив с неожиданной резкостью.  
Началось.  
– Да врут. Сказочки для взрослых, чтобы лучше спалось по ночам.  
– Нет, Тони. Об этом все знают.  
Да все, кто же спорит. Как не знать. Задокументировано все с появлением письменности. Еще раньше – в наскальных рисунках.  
Крылатые были во все времена. Но с каждым столетием их становилось все меньше. Когда-то им едва ли не поклонялись. Считали защитниками. Бывало, охотились. В дикие времена убивали, вырезали, потому что считали выродками. Когда просветлело, гибли сами – десятками, поскольку вели себя как герои. Этого от них и ждали. Героизма. Самопожертвования.  
В двадцатом веке погибло больше всего. Пиково – во время Второй мировой. Почти все, кто не скрывался. ГИДРА тоже постаралась. Славная была охота.  
В двадцать первом остались считанные единицы. Или больше – многие скрывали. Слишком пристальное внимание общественности, чересчур большие ожидания. Если ты крылат, то всегда кому-то что-нибудь должен. А еще тебя могут выкрасть, как причудливую ошибку природы. Запереть в клетку или сделать лабораторной крысой. Это ведь магия, природу которой никто так и не сумел определить. Как наследуется и наследуется ли, откуда берутся крылья и куда прячутся. Известно только, что скрывать их можно. Кроме случаев, когда эта сила не полагала вдруг, что есть непосредственная угроза жизни ее владельцу – и тогда крылья появлялись сами. Придавали сил, исцеляли что могли, позволяли улететь от опасности. Не всегда. Это Тони выяснил уже на собственном опыте: в Афганистане они не спасли, переломанные его надзирателями прежде, чем он смог выбраться из пещеры.  
– Тони, это же... – Стив осекся, но посмотрел с таким восхищением, что внутри все заледенело.  
Именно этого он и боялся. Больше, чем гипотетического почетного статуса лабораторной крысы.  
– Ничего не значит, – фыркнул Тони. – Ошибка природы, не более. Я об этом не просил.  
– Разве ты не понимаешь? – Стив снова нахмурился. – Не понимаешь, что это значит?  
О да, он отлично понимал.  
– Конечно. Защитники. Гордость нации. Герои. Самоотверженные безумцы, готовые положить жизнь на алтарь интересов человечества, – Тони перестал насмешливо загибать пальцы и сжал ладони в кулаки. – Какой из меня нахрен герой, Стив? – прорычал он гораздо громче, чем намеревался. – Вот уж о чем я никогда не мечтал, так это героически сдохнуть.  
– Именно поэтому ты взял билет в один конец с ядерной боеголовкой? – спросил Стив без тени улыбки.  
– Случайность.  
– Ты вечно лезешь в самом пекло.  
– Я производил оружие, положившее толпы народа.  
– Уже не производишь.  
– Поздно.  
– Вовремя.  
– Альтрон.  
– Ты пытался защитить планету.  
– И чуть ее не угробил.  
– Тони...  
– Да что, Стив?! – взорвался он. Крылья встрепенулись за спиной, как обычно – отражая внутреннее состояние. Стив будто прикипел к ним взглядом, и от того стало только хуже. – Я не герой! Не славный воин. Не самоотверженный солдат. Я самодовольный эгоцентрик, который думает о чем угодно, только не о чем положено героям.  
– Перестань! – рявкнул Стив, и Тони осекся на полуслове. Провел ладонью по лицу.  
– Что? Теперь ты скажешь, я обязан открыться? Стать символом нации? Думать о других? Что там еще должны делать герои? Отец все ждал, что у меня прорежутся крылья, – Тони стал расхаживать по мастерской, только чтобы на Стива не смотреть. – У него ведь были. Хоть и скрывал. А я наследник. Он ждал. Все детство. Всю мою юность. Бесконечно говорил, кем я должен стать, чтобы оказаться достойным. Так вот они прорезались, в четырнадцать. Только ему я об этом не сказал. Научился скрывать, прокачал самоконтроль. Выяснилось – это не так сложно. Страшно было даже подумать о том, что я буду должен ему, если узнает. Ведь даже без них я был недостоин великого Говарда Старка. Разочарование, Стив. Рефрен всей моей жизни.  
Когда Стив неожиданно притронулся к крылу, Тони замер. Застыл на месте, будто парализовало. Прикосновение было мягким, бережным, почти невесомым. И неожиданно таким интимным, что не шло в сравнение ни с чем другим, ни с какими иными ласками.  
Никто никогда не касался его крыльев. Никто, кроме самого Тони. По телу прокатилась дрожь, и он прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ощущением. Почувствовал, как крылья затрепетали, будто тронутые свежим ветром.  
– Золотые, – тихо произнес Стив и провел по перьям открытой ладонью, чуть усилив нажим.  
Будто лежишь в ванне с теплой водой, с потолка негромко льется приятный рок, и уже опрокинул в себя виски со льдом на три пальца, а до того успел изобрести что-нибудь особенно гениальное. И некуда прямо сейчас торопиться. Никто ничего не требует. Никому от тебя ничего не нужно. Разве что в соседней комнате, быть может, ждет кто-то, способный принять тебя таким, какой ты есть. Но он как раз торопить не будет.  
Будто покачиваешься на волнах теплого моря, соленого настолько, что не нужно шевелиться – все равно не утонешь.  
Будто завернут весь целиком в теплый плед после долгого изнуряющего холода, и мягкое спокойствие разливается по телу, заполняя заиндевевшие металлические щели.  
Тони судорожно вздохнул и отстранился. Словно разрывая невидимые нити, протянувшиеся от Стива. Ровно на шаг – на большее силы воли не хватило.  
– Так что, Стив? – изогнул он бровь. – Чего теперь от меня ждешь ты?  
Лучше уж было расставить все точки над нужными буквами сразу.  
– Ничего, – качнул головой Стив. – Мне всего достаточно.  
– Да брось.  
– Тони, я не твой отец.  
– Ну да. Тебя-то он как раз считал героем. Ты и есть герой.  
– Нет.  
– Брось, – повторил Тони, раздраженно вздохнув. Вызванное прикосновениями тепло медленно растворялось, сменяясь привычной горечью.  
– Будь я героем... – Стив помедлил и закрыл глаза, будто решаясь. – Не скрывал бы.  
Он ссутулился. И опять затрещала ткань. Стив раскрыл за спиной огромные кипенно-белые крылья, и у Тони дар речи пропал. Редкий случай, кстати.  
Когда Стив распрямился, расправил плечи, сложил крылья за спиной и посмотрел с непонятной тоской, Тони не сдержался. Подошел вплотную, коснулся гладкого оперения, поймал пробежавшую по крылу дрожь. Сглотнул тугой комок, забивший горло.  
– Ты-то почему? – спросил невпопад, но Стив понял. Еще бы.  
– Тощий астматик из Бруклина. Смешно, – хмыкнул он. – Меня даже в армию не брали.  
– Тебя взяли в эксперимент, потому что узнали? – Тони никак не мог заставить себя убрать руки и перестать оглаживать крылья Стива. Тот, впрочем, явно был не против.  
– Нет. Говард узнал уже потом. Уговаривал открыться. Символ нации. Защитник. Герой, – Стив усмехнулся безо всякого веселья.  
– И почему ты не открылся?  
– Я и так был цирковой обезьянкой.  
– Недолго.  
– Все равно. Не хватало еще стать обезьянкой с крыльями.  
– Обхохочешься, – фыркнул Тони. – А потом?  
– Завышенные ожидания. Я простой солдат, Тони. Делаю что могу. Как и ты. Надеюсь, этого хватит.  
– Я не солдат.  
– Нет. Но тоже делаешь что можешь.  
– Этого мало.  
– Как сказать.  
– Как ни скажи.  
Стив вздохнул с едва заметным то ли раздражением, то ли насмешкой. Распахнув крылья, он сбил со столов остатки железяк, а затем дернул Тони на себя. Обернул его собой, завернул в крылья, как в кокон, за пределами которого не осталось совершенно ничего. Абсолютный, идеальный вакуум.  
– Ты никогда не хотел летать? – спросил Тони, запуская пальцы в теплое оперение. – Я хотел. Всегда. Броню вот создал. Отец строил летающие машины. Тоже хотел, наверное.  
– И я хотел. Но не умею строить летающие машины, – тихо засмеялся Стив, касаясь пальцами его крыльев.  
Тони тонул в ощущениях и воскресал заново. Все это казалось настолько сокровенным, что попросту не могло существовать в реальности.  
Когда-нибудь мы полетаем. Вместе. Когда-нибудь, когда станем героями.  
Когда-нибудь он решится пообещать это.


End file.
